Remorse
by jin07114
Summary: It was her volunteering project that brought the two together, but it was his illness that broke them apart.


Remorse

**Words: **1,487

**Pairing: **Tatataratakane and hahahaharuka

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **OOC, cursing (Takane)

**Disclaimer: **Nooooo

Note: Haruka and Takane never meet in school. Haruka is too sick to go out. Hahahaha...*shot

Happy reading.

* * *

No. No, no, no, no, no. No way in hell.

Takane's mind short-circuited.

As she sat in her ass-soring chair, staring at her teacher's ugly face blankly, words raced all over in her mind at an alarmingly fast pace.

Yet, her subconciousness seemed to be saying only one word.

-No, no, no, no, no way in-

"-_HELL!" _She suddenly roared, slamming her hands down on her teacher's desk. "Me?! Volunteer?! Don't give me that shit, Sensei- I can't handle my freaking _mom- _you think I can handle babysitting a bunch of idiots?!"

Her teacher gave her a stern look (ha, as if that would change anything). "Now," Mr. Tateyama said disapprovingly, "Enomoto, that desk cost money on the school budget, I can't have you breaking my desk and ruining my reputation to the principal-"

"LIKE I FUCKING CARE!" Takane screeched, fingers digging into the wooden desk, shards spraying everywhere. "CANCEL THIS VOLUNTEERING SHIT AND I'LL GO TELL THE PRINCIPAL ABOUT HOW GOOD OF A TEACHER YOU'RE NOT-"

Mr. Fuckass's shit-eating grin grew wider. "Oh, Enomoto-san, but I can't do that. The principal specifically said, 'Those who are failing in their grades must volunteer and help out the community and school to earn extra credit, and thus raise their grade.' That's the rule, Enomoto-san. I'm afraid I can't do anything else."

Takane _growled._

"Listen here, Shit-Sensei," She sneered (damn if she cared if he was Ayano's father), "I have a _condition. _I can't _sleep. AS IF I HAVE TIME FOR FUCKING GRADES!"_

"Actually, I imagine you have a lot of time," Dickhead crooned, examining his nails like he got a freaking _manicure. _"What was it- ah, Lightning Dancer Ene, wasn't it?"

...Eh.

"..EH?!" Takane's cheeks grew red, redder than red, until she looked like a tomato ready to explode. "How'd you know that, you perv stalker?!"

"Perv stalker, huh," Pervy Dickface winced. "That's a new one. And besides, Enomoto-san," leaning forward dramatically, he proceeded to waggle his eyebrows mysteriously, "I have-" cue pause, "_connections."_

_Ayano!_

"Anyhow," Father-of-a-snitch- Sensei said hurriedly before she could explode, "that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you've gotta volunteer to earn extra credit and raise your grade or I'll expose your alias to the crowd."

...What. What happened to 'or else you will fail and thus stay back another year' speech.

...And wait, was he _blackmailing _her?!

No, no, seriously. That's such a pitiful form of blackmailing! Where'd he get his lessons from, Ayano?!

(Speaking of Ayano, she'd deal with her later.)

"Are you serious?" Takane sneered, trying to recover her fallen pride. "Lightning Dancer Ene or not, nobody will care that this innocent disabled girl plays games or not. Go get a clue, shit-sensei."

Shit-Sensei leveled her with a calm gaze. "I'm sure your friend Kisaragi would care."

Oh. Oh no he _didn't._

He did _not _just corner her in, like a pro blackmailer. It's _not _like Kisaragi Shit-the-second would laugh at her face and plaster "Enomoto Takane= Lightning Dancer Ene WTF" on Twitter or anything. It's not like he would remember this for years. Right? _Right?!_

...Fuck.

Seeing her compliance, Mr. Tateyama nodded in satisfaction. Pulling out a list, he pointed at each of them and said,

"There are three choices to choose from. A hospital, a nursery home, or a food pantry. Make your choice."

Takane raised her head above her thoughts and glared at him. "Like I fucking care. My life has just been ruined."

He shrugged. "Guess the hospital will fix you up. They'll be expecting you next week Saturday."

...Fuck.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!" Ayano pleaded, hands clasped together in apology and staring with wide eyes at Takane over her raspberry smoothie.

Takane growled lowly. "Whatever," she snapped, taking a huge gulp from her strawberry shake.

(Whoops, she almost choked. Must keep up the pissed off image.)

Ayano's eyes sparkled- fuck, were those _tears? _"I'm so, so, sorry! I should have never told him! I'm sorry!" she wailed, latching onto Takane's arm, nearly knocking over her shake. Takane swore colorfully, fumbling for the falling glass and snatching it up before a drop of her precious shake was wasted.

"Dude, get off, before I fuckin-"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry but you should have never told me about Lightning Dancer Ene-"

"Don't say it out loud and wait how is this _my _fault-"

They were soon becoming quite a scene. Ayano, still glued to Takane's arm, leaning across the table, was sobbing quite loudly with great fat tears dripping into her smoothie. Takane, on the other hand, was swearing loudly ("I get it _I get it Ayano, will you please shut the fuck up"_) and the waitress by the front door tensed, bracing herself to tell the annoying customers to please be quiet (or I'll have to kick you out).

"Alright, shut _up!" _Takane roared, slamming her hands for the third time that day onto the café table. Ayano _eeped _as the glass rattled, letting go of Takane and moving hurriedly back into her own seat, shrieking apologies. The other customers sighed in annoyance, while the once-tensed waitress relaxed and left to attend to another staring customer.

Soon, everything became quiet.

And the tension grew larger.

Fidgiting silently in her seat, Ayano lifted her eyes timidly from above her red scarf and stared with apologetic eyes at Takane. The latter ignored her, instead placing her gaze outside the window and absentmindedly sipping at her shake. The former's eyes grew larger and larger, each more teary with each round.

(It was when Ayano's eyes grew to the size of half her face that Takane couldn't take it anymore.)

"Fine!" Takane shrieked, slamming her shake back onto the abused table. "I get it! Just don't tell your dad anything about me anymore!"

Ayano's teary eyes snapped back to normal, and she smiled in relief (was that _sparkles?). _"Thank goodness! I was worried."

Takane snorted and looked away. "You have to volunteer with me, got it?!"

Her head bobbed up and down as Ayano nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! I got it, Takane-chan! I can't help on your first day, but I'll help!"

"G-geh, what's with that..."

And as the two girls chattered amiably, Takane couldn't help but worry about the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

* * *

"..moto-san. Enomoto-san. Enomoto-san?"

"E-EH?!"

Jerking awake, Takane bolted upright and promptly slammed into something hard.

"The fu-"

Her vision cleared, and she blinked rapidly. What the fuck? Where was she and why wasn't she in her beautiful bed of beautiful blankets and friggin _asleep-_

"E-Enomoto-san?"

Swiveling her neck (_ow too fast), _Takane glanced at the woman besides her, decked out in a nurse uniform and a worried expression-

-oh. Right. Hospital.

"Ah!" Takane jumped up out of her seat once more and bowed rapidly to the perplexed nurse. "I'm sorry for falling asleep, was that your head I rammed into I'm so sorry I'm sorry are you hurt-"

The nurse chuckled, rubbing at the bruise on her jaw. "Nothing that I can't fix, Enomoto-san. Besides, we should be getting to your patient."

"Ah, s-sure," Takane mumbled, following the nurse to the elevator. Meanwhile, her mind whirled with activity.

(She must absolutely not let Kisaragi know that she head-butted her supervisor on her first day. Scratch that, she can't even let Kisaragi know _why _she's volunteering)

As the elevator bumped its way up, the nurse said calmly, "You'll be helping out by spending time with one of our patients today. I am really glad you're volunteering, too many people have been sent here for our other helpers to handle."

"Erm...You're welcome?" Takane responded warily, staring at her bruised jaw and feeling a swell of guilt well up in her stomach.

The nurse caught her gaze and smiled reassuringly. "It's fine, Enomoto-san, it's not a big issue. And where are my manners? My name is Kurosawa Tanuki."

_B-black Swamp Raccoon?!_

The elevator _dinged, _and the doors slid open, revealing a hallway with identical doors. Leading Takane down the hall, she glanced at her clipboard before arriving at number 4608.

Takane gulped.

The door was purely white, with an electronic scanner besides it. The brass sign revealed the number 4608 and Kokonose Haruka underneath.

Taking an ID card from her necklace, the nurse held it under the scanner and smiled triumphantly as the lock switched. "You'll get one later," she explained, holding it up for Takane to see. "But for now, you'll have to ask to borrow another."

And without further ado, she opened the door and motioned Takane through the door.

Gulping nervously once more, she tried to soothe her pounding heart (Why am I so nervous it's just another human being) and stepped forward into the room. Shoving back the curtain that hid her patient behind it, she braced herself...

...what.

Sunlight streamed in through the open window, inviting a relaxing breeze into the room. The smell of fresh flowers greeted her nose, and the usual tint of white became relaxing. The patient, Kokonose Haruka, was...

...was...

...munching furiously on a napkin while scribbling furiously on a torn piece of paper.

...what.

Takane suddenly knew what that uneasy feeling had been.

...Fuck.

* * *

_Feedback! I will love you._

_Yeah, Ayano's really annoying in this chapter, haha. I'll try to fix her- if I do continue this, I mean. My plots seem to break off at an unseen point- please give me some ideas and comments .._

_By the way, Kurosawa Tanuki means 'black swamp raccoon'. Looked it up online :D_

_(Tanuki is a pretty weird name, but it's cute. Really.)_

_More explaining: Haruka was born even sicker than he was in Jin (the real Jin, haha)'s story, so he can't go out and is instead confined to his own bed. And Takane meets him because she's been getting poor grades in class and therefore must volunteer at the hospital to raise her grade!_

_(Maybe Japan doesn't do that for extra credit but lol whatever lets keep truckin)_

_ Thank you for reading this piece of shit, and please give me your thoughts!_

_-Jin07114 out_


End file.
